


Anger

by bitten



Category: True Blood
Genre: M/M, godric/eric - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitten/pseuds/bitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric has a rough night. Godric kinda understands. It's not a very nice tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago and meant to do more with it, but ehhhh, anyways, here it is.

Godric had made a mistake and he knew it. When he'd first realized they were near Eric's former home he should have gotten them away from the area immediately. But he hadn't. And he hadn't refused Eric's request, though he should have known better. His child so rarely asked for anything for himself, though, and it had meant so much to him, Godric found himself agreeing, against his better judegement.

And it had been a grave error.

They had stayed in the shadows, peering in windows. Godric, for the first time, felt a curiosity about his progeny's human life. He took note of their surroundings. This place, Godric thought to himself, was Eric's world... before me.  
Godric found it all disconcerting.  
And Eric. What Eric saw broke his heart, which in turn broke Godric's heart. His wife, old now, and near death. His children were old now as well, with children and grandchildren of their own. Two of his sons had died.

 

They stood there, in the small family cemetery. Eric stared down at the stones that marked his children's graves. Godric stared at Eric.  
Godric could feel the waves of emotions pouring off the taller man. There was nothing he could say.

Finally, Eric spoke. His voice was low, full of grief and anger.  
"Why did you do this to me?"  
Godric sighed. He had expected the question. He opened his mouth bo speak but before he could Eric was in front of him, a hand wrapped around his makers small throat.

"Why?" Eric glared down at him, his blue eyes filled with anger.  
Godric met his child's gaze, but did not attempt to answer. A disgusted look took form over Eric's features, and then he disappeared into the surrounding forest.  
Godric sighed again.

He returned to the cave just as the sun started to rise. He did not speak to Godric, did not look at him. The next night, they left.

 

Several nights had passed. They were far away now. Eric had said little since they had left the place that used to be his home. He was conflicted, confused, and above all, angry.  
Godric let him have it.  
It was not a surprising thing. Eric had accepted the change so easily. His practical nature had accepted reality quickly. Godric saw now that he had erred early on, pushing his child into that acceptance. Godric had given Eric everything, the world, eternity, but he should have encouraged his child to mourn what he had lost in the exchange. Things would have been easier if he had.  
And now, tonight, Godric knew Eric had reached his breaking point. It was time, his child had dwelled long enough. Better to end it now than to let Eric suffer more.

Godric found him, perhaps not surprisingly, at the river. He stepped to Eric's side.  
Godric waited for his child to speak. Finally he did, his voice full of pain.

"Why, Godric? Why did you do this to me?" Eric's eyes remained focused straight ahead.  
Godric was silent for a moment, considering his answer, and how inadequate it sounded. "You would have died, Eric. You would have been lost to them either way."

"Perhaps you should have let me."

Godric slowly shook his head. "No, Viking. You were not meant to pass in such a futile manner."

"But I was!" Eric's voice was full of fury and now he was in front of Godric, his body quivering.

"Eric..." Godric started but was silenced as Eric backhanded him across the face. Godric's head snapped to the side, a drop of blood trailing from his mouth down his chin. Godric forced his fangs to stay in, and he slowly turned his head back to face Eric.  
"Child...please..." his words were cut off as Eric hit him again, his head jerking the other way this time. Godric faced Eric again. Those blue eyes, so deep and filled with such rage...and hatred...for his maker...

Godric closed his eyes, lifting his chin slightly.

Eric was on him in a second, punching, kicking, hating. How dare he, how dare this boy, this child, show such arrogance...after all Eric had lost...all he had given up...

Godric offered no resistance. Eric hit, and he fell. Eric hit, and he cried out. Eric hit, and he bled. Eric hit...and kicked...and bit...and screamed...

He picked the small, broken body off the ground and threw him into a tree. He moved over to the crumpled boy, lifting him by the hair, slamming him against the same offending tree, before tossig him roughly to the ground. He jumped on Godric, punching, biting, gnashing with his fangs. He grabbed the boy by his hair again, and slammed his head against the rocky ground, over and over.  
"I hate you!" Eric screamed in his masters bloodied face.

Godric put up no fight. He let his body go limp as his progeny pummelled him. It was this, or an eternity of resentment and bitterness. Godric would have gladly gone through much worse to spare his child that, and so he allowed the abuse, even when Eric bit him repeatedly, finally taking so much that Godric felt dizzy and weak...

And then it was a different need Eric had to satisfy...

 

Godric felt his clothes ripped away from his body. He forced his eyes open, focused on Eric's face, which had gone from pained to cold and malicious. Vaguely, Godric registered that Eric was also naked, pinning him to the ground.

"You had no right," Eric growled.  
"Eric.." Godric gasped, for the first time feeling real fear. He knew he was still strong enough to easily toss Eric off of him, but Eric needed his satisfaction, and it was that which made Godric afraid. "Please..." he gasped.  
Eric smiled at him cruelly, once again grabbing his maker by the throat. He leaned down, their foreheads almost touching. "why should I?" Eric's voice was rough, rasping. He leaned closer, his mouth next to Godric's ear. "Tell me...Master...why should I?"  
Godric felt him shift then, and though he already knew what was coming, his body tensed in fear. "Eric...don't...please..."

Eric shoved himself in roughly then, fast and hard. Godric's body bucked against the pain. He threw his head back, his mouth wide open and would have screamed if Eric's grip wasn't so tight. Instead, a high-pitched, keening sound escaped him.  
Eric roughly pulled out and plunged back into his maker's taught body, enjoying the pain he was inflicting, the pain the boy deserved for all he had done...Godric squirmed underneath him, adding to his enjoyment. Eric pulled himself out and shoved the boy onto his stomach. He spread the boy wide, relishing the fear and pain he could feel radiating off his makers body.  
"Wait..." Godric pleaded. "Eric...please..."  
Again Eric ignored him, shoving himself all the way in, up to the hilt. Godric cried out, sobbing, but Eric ignored him, angered by the boys whimpering.  
"Stop me then," he growled, incensed by the boys complacency. "Go ahead..." he shoved himself all the way in again, enjoying Godric's gasps of pain," Stop me Godric...do it..."

But Godric did not stop him...he lay there, crying, screaming, as Eric punished his small body with his manhood, and his fists..and his fangs...

And finally, Eric had his fill. He shuddered, moaning, and finally was still, collapsing onto his makers back, both of them gasping for unneeded air. Eric rolled to the side, onto his back and stared at the stars.


End file.
